disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlioz
Berlioz is a major character in Disney's 1970 film the AristoCats. He is a gray-furred kitten, the youngest kitten of Duchess, and the younger brother of Toulouse and Marie. Background Personality Berlioz is usually very quiet, but mischievous. He enjoys playing the piano, as seen when Duchess asks him to practice his Scales and Arpeggios with his sister Marie. He isn't easy to impress and can be annoyed rather quickly, usually he's the first to make a snide look or comment toward things he doesn't like. Still, he's shown to be just as naive and sweet-natured as his siblings. Physical appearance Berlioz has blue eyes, dark grey fur (practically dark green fur) with a lighter stomach. He also wears a small red ribbon around his neck that is tied. Being a kitten, he's fairly small. Appearances ''The Aristocats Berlioz first appears in ''The Aristocats during the opening credits, which display some of the scenes that he will appear in later. Berlioz is next seen during the carriage ride during the beginning of the movie, where he rides on Frou-Frou's head. At the end of the carriage ride, his mother, Duchess, reminds him to thank Frou-Frou for letting him ride on her head (which he does). After asking how his thank you was, Duchess comments, "That was very nice." Later, Berlioz is in a race with his siblings to see who goes through the front door first. When Marie states that she has the right of way, Berlioz sides with Toulouse's argument that Marie isn't a lady, even going as far to say that she's "nothing but a sister." Soon, Berlioz ends up in a fight with his sister (with Toulouse encouraging his brother from the sidelines). Berlioz tickle tortures Marie but ends up receiving punishment when his sister refuses to fight fair by tugging at his bow tie. Eventually, the fight ends when Toulouse accidentally knocks down a candle and it lands on Marie’s head. Duchess comes in to break up the fighting, insisting that fighting won't make them sophisticated (stating later that "Aristocrats do not practice biting and clawing and things like that"). Berlioz insists that Marie started it, while Marie retaliates, "Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them!" Soon enough, it's time for the family to concern themselves with self-improvement. While Toulouse goes to practice painting, Berlioz and Marie go to the piano to practice their music. Though there is a brief tiff between Berlioz and Marie when (thanks to Berlioz's piano-playing) Marie gets her tail squished, the fight ends and "Scales and Arpeggios" begins. Berlioz gets a little show-offish and, after Toulouse decides to join in on the playing, Berlioz and he end up in a piano battle that ends in a draw. Disney Parks ''Disneyland Paris'' Berlioz, along with his brother Toulouse, oddly never appeared in "live" form at any of the Disney theme parks until January 2013, in Disneyland Paris. Tokyo Disneyland Berlioz alongside Toulouse made their debut at Tokyo Disneyland in 2013 for the former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade as part of the park's 30th Anniversary. Berlioz appears on The Aristocats float that's a giant piano along with Marie and Toulouse. Berlioz also makes meet and greet appearances at both Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. Shanghai Disney Resort Berlioz shows up at Shanghai Disneyland for the park's daytime parade Mickey's Storybook Express alongside Marie and Toulouse. Berlioz along with the other kittens also appear at a daytime show near Fantasyland. Gallery Trivia *Berlioz was named after a French romantic composer named Hector Berlioz. *Berlioz resembles a younger version of Scat Cat. *His Italian name is "Bizet" comes from the musician/composer Georges Bizet. *Berlioz is the only kitten's name that's never mentioned by Madame. *Since his sister has his mother's white fur, and his brother has O'Malley's orange fur, it is possible that Berlioz's biological father had grey fur. *Berlioz, alongside Toulouse, and Marie starred in a spinoff comic series "The Aristokittens" which ran from October 1971 till October 1975. The kittens encounter various Disney characters in the first two issues. *Berlioz's name is only mentioned once by Marie and Toulouse. *Berlioz along with Marie and Toulouse don't appear in House of Mouse. *Berlioz is called "Berly" in the book instead of his real name. *Berlioz is the only kitten's name that's not mentioned a lot during the movie, the part where he's in the pond all wet, Marie says "That's Berlioz", and that's the last time his name is ever mentioned for the whole entire movie. *Berlioz has never been called his name by Thomas O'Malley. fr:Berlioz Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:French characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Musicians Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Animated characters